


Shot To The Heart (And You're To Blame)

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Disaster Gays, First Kiss, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: The boys play laser tag and two of them decide to take a risk





	Shot To The Heart (And You're To Blame)

Virgil let out a sigh as Patton parked the car. “Aw, come on kiddo, cheer up! This’ll be fun! A good bonding experience. Plus Logan and Roman are gonna meet us here too!” Patton looked over to see his best friend scowling.

“Ugh, just great, Princey is gonna be here? Well at least I’ll get to shoot him,” Virgil grumbled as he unbuckled and got out of the car. Patton followed suit and laughed.

“That’s the spirit, sorta! Let’s go inside, maybe they’re already here.”

Virgil reluctantly followed. Curse his inability to tell Patton no. He didn’t exactly love the idea of playing laser tag, but honestly any chance to one-up that gorgeous yet insufferable narcissist and he’d take it. A thought crossed his mind and he hurried to catch up.

“Hey Pat, is Dee coming too?” 

Patton was already at the door at that point, holding it open. “Yeah, they’re right here!” He gestured inside to where Roman, Logan and Dee were standing by the counter, chatting about something or other.

Virgil’s gaze lingered on Roman despite himself. He was in dark jeans and that red and white jacket of his. He looked incredible, and Virgil couldn’t deny it. Anything Roman wore made him look incredible.  _ “Seriously, someone that annoying has no right looking as good as he does.” _

Almost as if he heard his thoughts, Roman turned to see Virgil staring. He grinned, striking a dramatic, elegant pose. Virgil rolled his eyes when Roman winked. “Like what you see, Hot Topic?”

Virgil glared, hoping the dim lighting in the building would hide his blush. He drew himself up to his full height (which was only a couple inches taller than Roman but still), smirked, and quipped “Aw, Princey, you think I’m hot.”

Roman sputtered in indignation, but Virgil ignored this, choosing to go over to Dmitri instead. The shorter boy was adjusting the trans pride pin on his shirt. “Hey Dee. So Patton roped you guys into this too, huh?” Dmitri gave him a warm smile and hugged him.

“Yeah, but once I heard Logan was coming too, it didn’t take much else to convince me.” Dmitri gazed longingly at Logan and sighed. Logan remained blissfully unaware of this as he talked to Patton about some book he’d read, gesturing excitedly with his hands.

Virgil let out a low chuckle. “He’s still clueless as ever I see.”

Dmitri pouted, then raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at a spot somewhere behind Virgil. “Not nearly as clueless as you are, V.”

Virgil turned to see where Dee was looking at and saw Roman paying the person at the counter and shrugging off his jacket. He scowled again, steadfastly trying not to check Roman out. “Very funny, Dee. Don’t start that again; there’s no way we like each other.”

“Whatever you say. I still think I’m right, though.” Virgil sighed and gave Dmitri a playful shove.

“Come on you guys, we’re about to start! The first round is a short free-for-all, I think.” Patton said as he beckoned everyone to follow him. They were given vests and plastic guns. The employee assisting them was reciting all the rules in a monotonous voice.

Roman moved to stand right next to Virgil, nudging him. “Get ready to be absolutely destroyed, Emo Nightmare.”

“In your dreams, Princey.”

A bell sounded, and everyone rushed inside. Virgil found a good hiding spot and waited, sneaking shots at other players. He could hear Patton giggling, and then Roman called, “Where are you hiding, Doctor Gloom? Come out and face me!”

Virgil smirked as he peeked out to shoot at a girl passing by and was pleased to see her vest light up red.

“You gotta come find me, Princey!” Virgil spotted Roman and shot, but Roman dodged it. He let out a curse and sprinted to another spot before Roman could find him. He looked out and saw Roman dart around a corner.

Virgil smirked and followed him, careful to stay out of sight of the other players.

***

Dmitri ran up the stairs, preferring to take a higher vantage point. He glimpsed Patton being chased by another player, laughing. Virgil and Roman were taking shots at one another, no surprise there. Logan, however, was nowhere to be found. Just as he was about to take aim at another player, his vest lit up red.

“Damn it!” Dmitri turned, prepared to shoot the culprit back. He saw Logan running away, only stopping to shoot other players.

“Did you seriously just shoot me, Logan? I thought we were friends!” he called out, not really expecting a response. Logan turned, running backwards and grinning as he adjusted his glasses. 

“That is the point of this game, is it not?” Logan called back, making Dmitri laugh.

“Alright, nerd, you wanna play like that, huh?” Dmitri made his way to where he’d seen Logan run off to, taking shots at other players along the way. It took him a bit but he finally saw Logan’s hiding spot.

_ “Perfect opportunity for an ambush.” _

***

This was it. Time to show Roman up, see how he liked losing for a change. Another, more unexpected thought crossed his mind:  _ “What if I did something else besides shoot him? What if Dee’s right and he **does** like me?” _ Virgil took a deep breath and glanced at the timer on the wall. Ten seconds left in this round.  _ “Now or never, Sanders.” _

Virgil snuck up behind Roman and grabbed him, shoving him against the wall. The other boy gasped in surprise but didn’t manage to say anything before Virgil kissed him. Roman, for his part, was so shocked by this turn of events that he dropped his gun. Virgil broke off the kiss, smirked at Roman’s stunned expression, shot him just a second before the buzzer sounded, and walked away.

***

Dmitri took a deep breath before moving to stand right in front of Logan. He was aiming at another person but lowered his plastic gun before he could shoot. “Dee, what are you-” he started to say, but was interrupted by Dmitri grabbing his tie and tugging him down so he could kiss him. Logan’s eyes widened in surprise, gun slipping out of his hand and clattering to the floor. Dmitri pulled away and shot Logan in the chest, his vest lighting up red as the buzzer sounded. Before Logan could say or do anything, Dmitri winked at him then walked away.

***

Virgil’s heart was pounding in his chest. He didn’t get too far away from Roman before he heard a voice call out “You fiend, get back here!” Virgil turned to see Roman running up to him.

“How  _ dare  _ you kiss me then walk away!” Roman seemed genuinely offended, and Virgil flinched inwardly.

“Listen, Princey, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again,” Virgil said, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets.

It was Roman’s turn to smirk as he settled his hands on Virgil’s hips, pulling him close. “What makes you think I don’t want it to happen again?” 

Virgil blushed fiercely, wrapping his arms around Roman’s shoulders. “Oh? If that’s the case, you gotta buy me dinner first.”

Roman laughed. “Hey, you kissed me first, shouldn’t you be the one buying me dinner?” The two walked out of the laser tag room holding hands, much to Patton’s delight.

***

Dmitri made it down the stairs and out of the room to see Patton flapping his hands excitedly. Virgil and Roman were laughing, hands intertwined. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Logan turning his gun and vest in at the counter. 

“Hey, Lo.” Logan turned to face him, his face tinged with pink. 

“Dmitri, I… wow.” Logan seemed nervous as he adjusted his tie. “I didn’t, um, what I mean to say is, will you go on a date with me tomorrow evening?” 

Dee smiled and wrapped an arm around Logan’s waist. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
